weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ripley
Name Ripley is a clone of Ellen Ripley from the films Alien, Aliens and Alien 3. She appears in the game Alien Resurrection as a playable character Ripley and in Alien Resurrection (film) as Ripley 8. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; [[Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (game)']] L1. Detention Block Alpha L3: Clone Research L4: Quarantine And R&D L6: Maximum Security L7: Mess Hall Complex L9: Mess Hall Complex L10:The Betty [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] USM Auriga Betty Features Weapons of choice a pistol and pulse rifle, in the film she carries a shock rifle which she doesn't use but uses a Flame thrower but mostly chooses not to use a weapon. Interactions [[Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (game)']] Play as Ripley on Levels 1,3,4,6,7,9 and 10 in the game Alien Resurrection. [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] In Alien Resurrection (film) Ripley is also a clone who escapes detention and when the group confronts her she is in the gym. After a shoot out with USM personnel they group together with the Betty's mercenaries and later group with Purvis, Wren and DiStephano and all make their way towards the Betty. Continuity [[:Category:Info|'Various']] Ripley escapes the 'Detention Block', and with the help of the crew of the Betty evacuates from the USM Auriga after setting it on a collision with Earth in both the game Alien Resurrection and the film Alien Resurrection. In Alien Resurrection Sigourney Weaver and Winona Ryder were nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress. [[Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (game)']] In the 2000 video game Alien Resurrection, the character is referred as Lieutenant Ellen L. Ripley and is voiced by Lani Minella. [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] Concept ADI produced silicon models for all the Ripley's in the film Alien Resurrection, using a child photo of her for a model and making a scaled model for Ripley herself. Nicole Fellows played as a young Ripley in the initial sequence of the cloning process. CGI was used for morphing between the two as she aged, each version of Ripley was produced on set, a model was also constructed with Ripley playing as the number 7 clone. This was also made from silicon and filmed similiar as Ash from the film Alien. In filming two puppeteers controlled the body and Ripley acted as she spoke, then as Ripley 8 entered she would use a flame thrower incinerating the different versions of herself. On-set Sigourney Weaver made the behind-the-back basketball shot in the gym successfully after two weeks of basketball practice, tutored by a basketball coach. Her rate during that two weeks was about one shot in six. The underwater scene was filmed at stage 16 at Fox Studios LA due to limitations of other locations. A 100' x 50' x 12' deep water filled stage area was built for the flooded kitchen area and the cooling towers, a further 9' deep tank which had the ladder stage was built above it, this area included the elevator shaft were they emerged and struggled to get through the eggs. A number of divers were used giving oxygen for the actors when filming, 10 training sessions were completed before two and a half weeks of training on stage. Like in the film Aliens Sigourney Weaver was absent from the underwater training but there for the filming. As Ripley descends towards the Queen she interacts in a hive which was called the Viper Pit, a large scale set 20' x 20' made from silicon and Alien parts, one of the largest Alec Gills and Tom Woodrow Jr. created with Tom Woodrow Jr. playing as one of the Aliens on set. As many as 20-25 puppeteers operated the animatronics during filming with some just moving parts keeping the set fluid. From here Ripley is lower by a lift and drawn towards the Queen in her Lair moments before the Newborn is born. Timeline The film Alien Resurrection is set after the film Alien 3, some 200 years after Ellen Ripley dies at the Class C Work Correctional Unit on Fiorina 'Fury' 161. The game Alien Resurrection was published in 2000 and based on the film Alien Resurrection. See also References Citations Alien Resurrection (film) Alien Queen Alien Resurrection Footnotes Category:Info Category:Alien Resurrection